<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling by bellestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715698">falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellestar/pseuds/bellestar'>bellestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Valentine's Day Reylos!, Our babies deserved some loving, Reylo - Freeform, Set between TLJ and TROS, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellestar/pseuds/bellestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you want me to put on a cowl or something?” he says lightly and he’s rewarded with a small smile.</i>
</p><p><i>“Not this time,” she says softly. He keeps his eyes on her reflection as she extends her hand out and grazes her fingertips against his back. It feels like a jolt of electricity, and he hears her breath catch. </i><br/>--<br/>Because Ben and Rey deserved to have some lovin'.</p><p>Submission to the Mighty Reylo Network Valentine's Day Prompts. Prompt is "I think I might be falling in love with you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day, Reylos! </p><p>  <b>It's time for Ben/Rey sexy times.</b></p><p>Special love and thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest">Sophia_Ravencrest</a> who makes me a better writer and is just a wonderful human being.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He has just stepped out of the ‘fresher when she walks up behind him.  Her hair is down like it had been all those weeks ago when they fought back to back in the smoky ruins of his nightmares and demons.  He likes it when she wears her hair like that.</p><p>The air between them is thick and through the bond, he can feel her hesitating to make a decision. He watches as her eyes dart between him and the mirror as she comes closer to him.  She’s ditched her usual tunic for a long shirt and leggings that look like bed clothes. He’d just toweled off and put on pants before the bond hummed in his ears. </p><p>“Do you want me to put on a cowl or something?” he says lightly and he’s rewarded with a small smile.</p><p>“Not this time,” she says softly. He keeps his eyes on her reflection as she extends her hand out and grazes her fingertips against his back. It feels like a jolt of electricity, and he hears her breath catch. </p><p>Ben forces himself to keep watching in the mirror as Rey’s hands trail across his back.  Through the bond, he can feel her trying to understand what is happening between them.  Her fingers trace battle scars left behind from the years of torment and training by the master who enslaved him.  Her fingers paint strokes against his back like she is trying to color in the spaces between the scars.</p><p>His hands grip the sides of the vanity when he feels her hands fan out against his stomach and her arms wrap around him.  Her cheek rests against his back and through the bond, he feels that her decision has been made.  He drops his head to his chest when she tightens her arms around him.  For someone so small, she’s managed to fit perfectly against his large frame.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ben.”  He feels her lips against his skin as she whispers the words.  Through the bond, he feels her apologizing. She’s remorseful for things that she’s had no control over, and it washes over him like rain.  It feels like she’s trying to wash away the sins he was never meant to commit. He feels her regret that she wasn’t able to take his hand back in the throne room and how she wishes they could be meeting in a different lifetime.</p><p>All they have is right now, brought together by a bond that they thought was broken with the swipe of a saber.  They are being brought together for reasons that he thought he understood when he pleaded with her to join him.</p><p>He turns around to face her and without warning, he lifts her from the floor so she can sit on the counter.  Rey squeals in surprise, but the smile on her face quickly fades as she stares into his dark gaze and his hands cup her face.</p><p>Through the bond, he asks for permission.  She grants it when she presses her lips against his.</p><p>The kiss is soft and warm, but quickly becomes not enough for their mounting desire.  Her arms snake around his neck as she pulls him closer to her.  Trembling fingers move through his damp hair and Ben feels like he is drowning in all that makes Rey good and light. The pull feels like the tide of the ocean and it’s taking him under.</p><p>He decides he is content to drown when she scoots to the edge of the counter to wrap her legs around him, her lips pulling back from his to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses along his jaw and down his neck.  They’re clumsy and erratic from inexperience, but between them the bond hums loudly in approval of what they are doing.</p><p>It feels like the first right thing that Ben Solo has ever done in his miserable life.</p><p>“Rey.” He rasps out when her fingers move across his bare chest and her kisses to his neck continue.  She murmurs a response against his skin that he doesn’t quite understand, and he feels that his knees are about to buckle.  Rey is an anchor as she tightens her legs around him. She’s a beacon of light to guide him through crashing waves of the storm that he faces every day.</p><p>He knows his feelings about her are pouring through the bond.  He feels the words bubble to the surface as Rey’s lips capture his again.  His hands cradle her face as he deepens the kiss and attempts to regain control.   Ben has been off balance ever since Rey first appeared in his life and he’s never been the same since.</p><p>“Rey….” He pulls back to lean his forehead against hers.  He feels her fingers again in his hair and her breath against his face.  No, she’s not what has thrown him off the path that was decided for him long before he was born.  She <em>is</em> the balance that he’s been seeking all along.</p><p>“Rey,” he starts again as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  He’s no longer able to hold back words he should have said to her back in the throne room.</p><p>“I think I might be falling in love with you.”</p><p>He can’t see it, but he feels her smile through the bond.</p><p>“I know that I’ve fallen in love with you,” she whispers, and he breaks.</p><p>He scoops her up from her position on the counter with her legs still wrapped around his waist and carries her from the room.  She squeals his name and he thinks it’s one of the most wonderful things he’s ever heard.</p><p>Ben isn’t sure how the Force or the bond is allowing him to carry her, but he’s glad he can show her how much he’s falling in love with her.  He’s not sure how it’s possible for a creature like her to admit that she’s fallen for a monster like him.  He can feel her wanting to show him how as he lays her gently against the mattress of his bed and her hands reach for him once more.</p><p>They take their time with each other. Ben’s hands tug her shirt over her head and her fingers pull at the waistband of his pants.  Clothes are discarded on the floor, followed by her breast band. Discoveries are made when his lips kiss her breasts and her nipples pebble at the sensations.  Rey lets him know she enjoys that with a tug of his hair and moans of pleasure. Ben wants to know more about her. </p><p>Her underwear joins the pile of clothes on the floor.  Ben returns to kissing and caressing her breasts as his free hand moves down her stomach and over her mound.  Rey gasps loudly as a finger pushes into her slick folds.  Ben lifts his head at her reaction.</p><p>“Do you want this?” he whispers.  He can hear her swearing at him through the bond as she writhes under him. Feeling bold, his mouth returns to her skin and moves to situate himself between her legs.  His lips kiss the inside of her thighs before moving to lick her clit and taste her desire.</p><p>“Oh my <em>stars</em>! Ben!”  Her scream sends a ripple of pleasure through his body and across the bond. He wonders for a moment how this would feel if they were really together and not just connected by the bond, but hearing her moan and feeling her buck gently against his mouth makes him want more of her, more of this.</p><p>He feels that he’s about to send her over the edge before she tugs at his hair.</p><p>“Ben, <em>please.</em> I need you…” she gasps as his fingers run along her seam.  Her voice reminds him of his plea to her back in the throne room.  But he knows that she will take whatever he offers now, and he won’t deny her what she wants.</p><p>“Need me where?”  he asks breathlessly. “Say it.”</p><p>He feels her answer through the bond which burns brightly between them.  Ben feels blinded by light but he doesn’t want to be in the darkness any longer if it means that he can be with her this way.  She’s made a decision tonight, and he’s made the same choice.</p><p>“Say it, Rey,” he urges as he begins to pull down his underwear. His free hand continues to tease her clit as his fingers rub small circles.</p><p>“Inside me! I need you inside me!” she cries.</p><p>He has no choice but to oblige her.</p><p>His underwear slips off with a tug as he crawls to hover above her.  Ben takes a long moment to look into her face and into the bond, overwhelmed by her want and desire for him, for <em>this</em>. </p><p>He takes his erect cock and pushes gently through her slick folds.  Ben groans loudly as he props himself up on his elbows and presses himself closer to her, filling her completely.  Her body tenses as he pushes stray locks from her face.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asks.</p><p>She nods her head. “Yeah, just go slow.” </p><p>He feels how tight she is, and while it feels heavenly to be like his with her, he doesn’t want to hurt her.  He slowly begins to thrust as her hands wrap around his back and her fingers dig into his skin. Ben’s mouth locks with hers in soft, lingering kisses as he continues his gentle pace.</p><p>He gets the hint that she wants more when she wraps her legs around him once more and she begins to meet his thrusts with her hips.  He can’t deny her, not anymore. Ben can’t tell where he ends and she begins they move. He prays that whatever threads are holding this bond together now hold on just long enough for him to bring her over the edge.</p><p>He feels that she’s close without her saying so. She whimpers his name with her head thrown back against the pillow.  Rey’s eyes are squeezed shut and her mouth slightly open as her hands run over his back and grip at his skin.  He’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He can’t believe that he’s making her feel this way. That they are together this way.</p><p>She shouts his name as her body trembles and waves of pleasure flood through her and the bond. It’s so intense to feel her response that it doesn’t take long before Ben comes soon after her. He collapses on top of her, both of them flushed and breathless.  Realizing he could be crushing her, he rolls off to lay beside her. Rey shifts to lay her head on his chest and pulls herself close to him.   His arms wrap around her and he presses a kiss on the crown of her head.</p><p>They say nothing as they hold each other. There’s no need for words as love flows freely between them through the bond.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like to join our awesome community on Mighty Networks, <a href="https://reylo.mn.co">please click here</a> and fill out the questionnaire.  We're all Reylos just lovin' our favorite space nerds and we'd love for you to join us.</p><p>Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts and know that you took the time to read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>